


Just like that

by Yogowaga



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Binnie take care of your man, Felix baby.., Fluff and Angst, Governor's son hyunjin, Hyunjin is okay here i suppose, Lee Felix-centric, M/M, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Minor Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Prince Changbin, Prince Felix, Princes & Princesses, Secretary Minho, Secretary Woojin, assistant Jeongin, body guard jisung, changlix, communications manager Seungmin, social media manager Chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yogowaga/pseuds/Yogowaga
Summary: I finally finished the fanfic i promised of prince Changbin and prince Felix! Note that i only did it in two days and cant say that im proud of it but it is what it is, and i have other things i need to focus on. Hope you enjoy!Prince Felix falls inlove with Prince Changbin but is shy to express his love since he worries for their reputation, but when the governor's son, Hyunjin starts making moves on prince Changbin and Felix can't handle his emotions without putting the others reputation on the line.





	Just like that

Prince Felix was hurrying down the steps of the castle, running carefully not to trip over his personally made dress shoes.

God how he hated them, god how he hated his entire royal life. He wanted to run freely. All just to be the first to greet his friend, he wanted to be able to run so fasts that his breath wouldn’t be able to keep up and he wanted to crash into his friends arms, panting as if his life depended on it. But it wasn’t possible. Felix was the crown prince and his friend was also a prince, they weren’t aloud to just show their affection towards each other. And therefore the crown prince was quickly walking over the hall floor to meet his friend as fast as humanly possible. At least his royal life didn’t push him away from Changbin, he couldn’t have handled it if he wasn’t aloud to be with the older boy.

As the slightly orange haired boy began to jog down the last steps outside of the castle to the limousine he was abruptly stopped by his longtime friend and also social media specialist, Chan.

“Woah there, if you don’t want your mother to scold you, you should really take it slower..”

“But it’s Changbin!”

The other boy formed his mouth to an O and sheepishly stepped aside so that the younger could reach his friend, when he did he immediately stopped himself when he saw his friends new company. Felix didn’t recognize him as royalty but as the governor’s son, Hwang Hyunjin.

Lix didn’t have anything against the boy, quite the opposite actually. He liked Hyunjin and they even shared a few interests in music and dancing, they actually enjoyed each others presence even if they never really made their friendship official.

“Lixie! It’s great to see you again!”

Changbin as well was on his clear way to hug the slightly younger as his younger body guard cleared his throat loudly to remind him that they were in public. Again, Felix had nothing against Jisung who would now present himself as junior protector of the royal household but right now he wanted to cuss him out for interrupting their reunion. But sadly he did the right thing.

“Sir i’m going to.. Er, find the bathroom.”

The blue haired guard kept glancing behind Felix with an excited grin as he giggled out the words. All of them had to turn around to see what he was looking at and were faced with Felix’s private secretary, Minho. Changbin excused Jisung while Minho went on about some excuse about showing him to the bathroom. They all knew how much the two had been longing for each other and sent them off with knowing smirks.

“10 bucks says that their trip to the bathroom will be cuddling on Minho’s bed”

“Definitely.”

It was certainly nice to hear Changbin’s raspy voice echo through Lix’s mind again. Oh like he had missed him.

He was excited to lead the other two into the castle for the first time in 2 months to show them all the new Christmas decorations that had been put up since last time.

The hall of the castle was open and airy even when there was a huge green Christmas tree carefully sprinkled with ornaments and other decor. It was actually very different from last year when they had a white tree and red decorations, this time they chose a bit more of a colorful approach and it really did pay off. It was gorgeous and the looks on their guests faces just made all the work worth it, even if Felix himself wasn’t aloud to decorate the tree. The cons of being a prince.

The younger showed them around the most important parts of the castle, mostly to guide Hyunjin since he hadn’t been in the castle since sometime last year. Changbin already knew the castle like the back of his hand so he didn’t need a tour. But Felix was happy to show them around since the two of them were very impressed by their overly extra decorations.

The castle of Lee always wanted to be the biggest and most admirable so that’s what it became. Although prince Changbin’s home wasn’t bad either, just a little bit gloomier than the Lee castle of Sydney.

A humanoid quickly bolted across the floor of the dining room and quickly collided with the governor’s son, Felix felt the urge to laugh as the taller boy crashed harshly into the concrete floor with his new weight.

“Jeongin, give him time to breathe.”

Seungmin, Felix’s personal communications manager quickly made it over the path the other had taken seconds earlier and pulled the younger media assistant of the now disgruntled Hyunjin to quickly apologise and brush him of. Of course he didn’t let him and instead pulled the two younger into a tight hug muttering something about missing them.

The last time the governor had visited, Hyunjin became instantly close with both Jeongin and Seungmin. Turns out that it’s the only time they can get along, they did love each other but often engaged in stupid arguments. It was lucky that they didn’t work together. Theoretically they both worked in the castle but Jeongin worked with Chan while Seungmin worked a bit away from the two, he was more commonly found with Minho discussing meetings or such.

The crew assigned to Felix did get along when they needed too but all of them preferred others company, like now the prince could bet his life that Chan would be giving Woojin(Changbin’s secretary) a similar, more romantic tour to the one Felix was giving. Although it might have been more romantic if it wasn’t for Hyunjin.

Again, Felix didn’t have anything against him but he did have something for Changbin and his plans were majorly beaten after he learnt that the other would be with them too. Of course he didn’t let the others see how disappointed he was but he could have sworn that he saw Chan in the background glaring at Hyunjin viciously. Originally the prince was planning on taking the other to the frozen lake and evolve their ice skating to later curl up in front of the fire in Felix’s room under some sheep skin.

But of course they couldn’t do that now. Besides it would ruin the youngers intentions anyways. Why did it matter anyways? Felix wasn’t expected to impress some prince, he should marry a princess and live happily for the rest of his royal life. But would he really be happy without Changbin?

He didn’t need to think about that choice anyways, he couldn’t bear ruining the others image because of what was in his heart.

It didn’t matter, the tour was coming to an end and Felix felt slightly empty. He had this tugging feeling in the bottom of his heart just trying to drag it all the way down into his stomach.

Nevertheless he led them into the common room where his mother and her crew was seated discussing some important meeting. He honestly didn’t know what to do with the guests so what better distraction then the queen?

The two boys bowed gracefully as they gained her attention unless Felix who just wobbled over to the golden bejeweled chaise lounge and to his utter surprise he didn’t remain alone there. It was a normal thing for them but since Hyunjin was present Felix definitely thought it wouldn’t be this normal for Changbin.

The shorter boy went from the governor’s son to where Felix was laying and simply decided to crash on the younger causing him to groan loudly at the unexpected weight. It wasn’t unusual for them, they’d spend hours just laying there with each other thinking on stressful days but Felix didn’t think Binnie would be as comfortable with him since Hyunjin was there to impress. But since he was the freckled aussie shifted his position slightly so that Changbin would fit better and then decided to run his hand through the dark haired boys hair as the other held him close.

Felix did catch Hyunjin looking uncomfortable in the corner of his eye but for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to care, instead he pressed his face in Binnie’s hair and smirked.

Seo Changbin still belonged to him and he didn’t want to let him go. Even if they couldn’t be together he could still make sure no one else stole him away. He had a very special spot in Felix’s heart.

—————-

A few days later Felix found himself by the dining table eating sandwiches while Hyunjin was cuddling Changbin on the kitchen couch, it didn’t make Lix jealous, only sad. He felt selfish, he wasn’t going to get Binnie so why shouldn’t Hyunjin? They could be happy together, happier than him and Binnie could.

He spent almost the entire day with a knife in his heart, it was tearing him up slowly every time the other would share their activities with Hyunjin. Felix just wanted to hold Changbin and call him his, but he didn’t want to do that to his nor the others family. They had a reputation to uphold and he certainly wasn’t going to ruin it.

But later that day when he found Hyunjin pressing soft kisses on his friends neck affectionately while the other told him a story Felix could feel himself break. His ribs shattered and gave direct access to his heart where a thousand needles took their places and the boy had to run out of the room before his determination wouldn’t be able to restrain his tears. Chan seemed to be the only one who noticed and dashed after the younger as he ran out of the room trying his best to swallow the loud sobs escaping him.

He ran and ran until he was far out of the castle and landed on his knees in the tiny rocks on the garden path and somehow he just couldn’t keep it in him.

He let out a heartbreaking scream and let all his emotions flow out through his tears. His pain was so numbing that he hadn’t even noticed the unbearable pain in his legs nor the fact that the tiny rocks had pierced through his pants and made their way to open up his skin unleashing a waterfall of blood.

He didn’t notice how Chan’s footsteps echoed on the gravel, he couldn’t even feel it when the other brought him into his arms and held him tight. He didn’t feel the warmth of his best friend, he just felt the emptiness of his heart.

—————

With the numbness wearing off Felix could finally feel things again and noticed how soft the world seemed. His body was relaxed underneath a heavy blue blanket and his head was carefully placed on the fluffiest pillow. They even gave him a stuffed human sized animal.

And even thought his direct heartache was wearing off he still hurt, not just from under the bright white bandages over his knees but also out of confusion. When he last closed his eyes he was out crying in the garden and the sky was consumed by stars and not clouds.

But for the moment being he felt safe. The soft stuffie pressed to his body was radiating a relaxing energy and when Felix turned and placed his arms around it it was as if he was squeezing out a bit of warmth. This was what he needed, he needed this warm from to soothe his pain. It’s not like a stuffie could leave him so every time we was in pain he could just go up to his room and cuddle the soft thing.

Although it was rather slim and bony, and it didn’t have much fit apart from the top of it’s head.

And last time he checked stuffie couldn’t move while this one was shaking and making a sobbing sound of unshed tears. Felix properly turned to it and came to the realization that it wasn’t a stuffed animal, it was Changbin. The older was laying in his arms trying his very best to drown his sorrow.

“I’m sorry Lix… I am so sorry.”

Felix looked at his friend and placed his palm on the others cheek to brush away tears with his thumb. His little Binnie was crying and it hurt him on the inside. Seeing his longtime friend and crush in a state of doubt and depression was burning all the nerves still functioning in his system.

He didn’t want him to cry.

“Binnie, it’s ok. Everything’s fine.”

His deep voice immediately put a stop to the others shaking and made him turn more into Felix. Changbin was practically pressing himself into the younger and grabbed a hold of him as his echoing sobs slowly drowned in his throat.

“I’m sorry Felix, I’m sorry that my actions caused you so much pain. I never wanted you to think that I liked someone else but I didn’t think you’d notice me.”

Felix wrapped his arms around the dark haired boy and hugged him tightly to make sure he knew how much he loved him. Because he did, his entire life Felix’s heart had been sprouting this unusual feeling around Binnie and only him. His heart always told him to go to the boy and to be with him.

“Of course i notice Bin, i love you.”

The other boy pressed his face into the youngers chest and exhaled a deep breath to be able to help himself calm down. As Felix tilted his head down to land a soft kiss on Changbin’s forehead he could have sworn that he heard him say it back.


End file.
